Before the Circus
by Hopeblossom
Summary: These are the stories of what the children were like, before the Dark Woods Circus. It tells the stories of each of the acts at the circus before the circus. How did they get to the dreaded place? Enjoy! T for Horror
1. Together, always

**Dark Woods Horror.**

**Rin and Len.**

* * *

><p>Rin, and Len, were good children. They always had been. They ate their greens, and obeyed their parents - as good children do.<p>

They were also quite lucky children. The twins parents had plenty of money, and the family lived in a grand house.

You _could_ say, that the only thing that flawed the family, was little Len Kagamine. No one has ever been quite sure about what the problem _was_ with the boy. Rumours flew around of course, most of them ignorant and particularly stupid. And of course, none of the rumours actually helped anyone find out what was wrong with him. Of course, none of them were true.

But no one could deny that _something_ was wrong with the Kagamine boy. His parents would sometimes watch him, with interest. He didn't say much. What he did say was badly spoken, slurred, and not very intelligent. There were days when Len's sister was busy, that he would just sit and stare.

Nobody really knew what went on in the boy's head.

Rin, however, was the daughter that the Kagamine's had always wished for. She was smart, neat and polite. She talked to her brother on long days, and time seemed to flow. Len didn't reply, but Rin would sit with him and hold his hand. She liked to talk to him about the world; about all the things she could not talk about with her parents. She was silently afraid of them, that one day she would not be good enough. She felt like she was slowly slipping away from their standards, though in fact, she was pushing herself academically, physically and emotionally more than ever: all at the tender age of fourteen.

But at the end of the day, the Kagamine children were two sides of the same coin. Rin always told herself, that deep down, she was as simple as Len, and Len was as complex herself.

Life carried on as normal. Until one day, Rin found herself awoken by a nightmare.

She woke up in bed, sweating and nervous. Glancing around, she noticed that she could hear hushed voices.

"We need to get rid of him."

"Do we? Really? He's not perfect but-"

"He's far from it! Nobody knows what the hell's wrong with him!"

" But he's our son."

Rin paused, staying very still so that she could hear her parents quiet argument. Her very own _father_ wanted to get rid of her twin. She could hear her heart pounding as she sat in bed.

"A sad excuse for one. I'm getting rid of him whether you like him or not."

"How can you! What about Rin? What will you say to her?"

Rin's eyes widened as she heard her name.

"I'll tell her about the accident."

"What accident?"

"The one which he dies in."

Rin heard a shuffle, and then silence. The silence did not relieve her, it only scared her more. Her parents were not who she thought they were. How could her mother and father allow Len to be killed?

The female Kagamine child sat in bed for a further thirty minutes, thinking things through in her head. She also wanted to make sure her parents were asleep.

After a further ten minutes, Rin sat on the edge of her bed and began to get dressed, very slowly and very quietly. She collected all of her pocket money and stored it in her pocket, inside a little see-through bag.

She then crept into her brother's room, shaking his shoulders gently. There was a small trail of salvia running down the course of his face as he slept.

"Len," Rin said gently, as quiet as possible. "We must go. Get dressed."

Len, although confused, trusted his sister. He got dressed facing away from Rin. He did not know what was going on, or where they were going, but that didn't matter much to him. He had never really liked the confines of his own home.

Whilst Len was getting dressed, Rin took all the money that he had from his 'money-tin' and put it in the small bag.

"Len. Len, look at me." Rin instructed, holding her twin's shoulders firmly. "We have to go. Now. And we have to be, very, very quiet, and we can't tell mother or father."

Len almost looked as if he was looking past his sister. He didn't say anything, but looked sad and uncomfortable as he wiped away the tears that fell down his sisters face.

"Come on Len." Rin said softly, tugging at her brother's hand. "Lets go."

As the pair left the house, Rin considered leaving the house, but decided against the idea. Those monsters didn't deserve a letter. Not one word.

The two travelled in silence, never letting go of the other's hand. As they reached the outskirts of the city, they saw a large circus.

"Wanna go in?" Rin asked, squeezing her brother's hand. She saw his eyes fill with fear and fascination as he saw the circus. Without replying, he began to walk towards the lights that he saw at the circus. He was like a firefly, attracted by the lights. The bold, bright lights.

Rin looked at the circus and wondered what Len was walking towards. It looked like an average circus to her, quite dull. Nothing special about it. She followed him anyway, until they were greeted by a tall, tall man.

"Hello, children. Isn't it a little late?"

Rin saw the man had the most amazing green-grey eyes she had ever seen. Len looked up, and smiled as he saw the man; his eyes electric blue, like the lights that had drawn him closer.

Rin didn't have much of an answer. She was enchanted by the man anyway.

"Why don't you come with me, yes? You can see the circus later. Do you have a place to stay?"

Both children shook their heads, both of them absolutely in love with this tall stranger. Rin liked how his voice trickled in her ears, as smooth as the ironed suit he was wearing.

Len liked the way the man sounded too, the way he sounded just like him; slurry and slow.

"I'll have to find you a place to stay." The man said, standing in between the siblings and taking their hands.

Neither of the twins questioned him. He was safe, surely. Anyone as magical as that man must be trustworthy.

The group began to walk. Rin was quite sure she was walking in silence, whereas Len was quite sure that the man was talking to him and telling him things about the world, just like Rin did. Though he knew much more. Much, much more.

Finally, they reached their accommodation. Rin thanked the man quietly, as she took in her surroundings. The building was all white, but at the front there were concrete slabs on the ground, each slab black, white and red. She liked the design.

Len looked up at the sterile white house, but smiled as he noticed at the bottom there was a nice garden, filled with red roses.

The man looked at the circus's 'home' with a slight look of disgust, as he noticed that the floor still had blood on the floor. From who, he didn't know. The tall, tall man was quite aware that the children could not see what he saw. The tall, tall man knew how magical he really was, blurring people's sight, and judgment and percipient.

The man led them inside and the children each saw a vision of their new home. They were both in love with the man and their lodgings. The man finally led them to a room, and both children saw how white and unfriendly the room looked. Nothing inside.

"In you go."

Len looked at the man uncertainly before stepping inside. Rin suddenly felt fearful and sick as she entered the room.

"Goodnight children."

As soon as their tall captor closed the door, both children could finally see clearly. The white walls were splattered with blood, and the smell was so horrible that both children thought they might retch with disgust.

Len looked at his sister with wide, hurt eyes. In his mind, he had trusted his sister with no reason to, and she had led him here.

Rin looked at her brother, though her mind wandered to her captor. How had she not seen how awful this place really was?

Len could suddenly see the blood dripping down the walls, reaching towards him, as if trying to poison him. What he did not know was that the blood was old and brown, and had dried weeks ago.

Rin could suddenly hear the screams of the innocent as they stumbled into the same trap that her and her sibling had fallen in to. What she did not know, was that her and her brother were the only people to be captured at the moment, and nobody was screaming at all.

Len looked at his sister, and began to back away into a corner, wild fear in his foggy mind. He stayed in the corner, looking at his sister with wide, frightened eyes. He looked at the walls and all he could see was the blood coming to get him, pooling round his feet now. There was even blood on Rin's face. Or so he thought.

He covered his face with his lanky, pale arms, shaking. After a few seconds, he knew he needed to look again.

One small fleck of blood rested on his arm.

He looked down.

The blood was up to his ankles, swaying around his feet like a calm ocean tide.

Len threw his head back and screamed.

Rin at this point, also had her arms covered her face. Now Len had started screaming, the screaming she could hear in her head intensified, although apart from Len, the place was silent. She began to whimper. She could hear the voices, screaming for her help.

_You let us down Rin, help us! We're dying, can't you see!_

She looked at Len with the same wild fearful eyes that he had looked at her with. She did not know where she was. She did not know what was going on, or who was shouting for her.

_Rin, Rin! The blood!_

Her head was pounding now. The screams had dissolved from words to just screams, which were worse.

After an hour or so, both of the children's fantasises had eased. The screams in Rin's head were just quiet pleads, and the blood at Len's feet had somehow gone down from his ankles to his toes. Len stayed in his corner. And both of the twins stayed away from each other.

Outside, the tall, tall man smiled to himself.

"Little do the children know, they are just sat in a white room, with a little blood on the wall. The whole house, is silent." he said to himself before walking away, to the other end of the corridor.


	2. A New Taste of Life

**Dark Woods Horror.**

**Kaito.**

* * *

><p>Kaito Shion, was an intelligent man. By nature, he was kind and affectionate. He got on well with children - partly because his sense of humour was only slightly more mature than that of a child. Overall, he was a nice guy - the kind of guy who you could drink a few with, but could also trust with your family and secrets.<p>

You _could_ say that Kaito's downfall, was the fact that he sometimes, he felt negative and lonely. Unloved.. In fact, he did just that the night when he was…._changed._

"Kaito, when are you going to get a girlfriend?"

Kaito's father, was a blunt and stern looking man. He was always well groomed, and generally wore sweater vests and cream coloured trousers. He had always taken it into his hands to discipline his son, and since Kaito's mother died, he had been even stricter with him.

"Dad, I just want to take my time. Find the right girl." Kaito said with tired eyes. He knew where this was going.

"I know a nice girl."

"I'm not interested."

"Kaito, don't be so stubborn! You'll die alone at this rate."

"Not if you just leave me alone! Let me find love by myself." Kaito insisted, trying to control the small flares of anger that he often felt when he talked to his father.

"What about all your friends? They have kids. And _wives_."

"Leave me be!" Kaito ordered forcefully, finding his wallet and keys and leaving the house. He had only gone to his father's house to visit.

Truthfully, his father in some ways, was right. Kaito often did feel lonely. Maybe even a little unloved. His brothers were all quite similar in their likes and dislikes, and they'd never really been all that interested in Kaito. His mother had been the person closest to him, and she had died. What if he got close to someone again, and they left him? Would he be able to handle that?

Kaito wandered, thinking about life, thinking about his father and his brothers and mainly his dear, dead mother. He wandered past houses and shops and pubs until finally, he was at the outskirts of town. He looked at his watch, confused for a moment about how far he could have walked. He'd only been walking for an hour, but it was already late evening, and the sky was dark and foreboding.

Kaito walked further still, until finally, he saw a circus tent. He looked at it, pausing and began to walk towards it. Kaito could have, and should have turned back right then, but as he began to wonder about the circus, a tall, tall man approached him, his eyes a deep chocolate brown.

"Hello, Mr Shion." The man grinned broadly, leaned forwards so he could shake Kaito's hand. "What brings you around here?"

Kaito, bemused, looked up at the man blankly. "I don't really know."

"You look a tad lonely, Mr Shion."

Kaito paused again. He wondered how the man knew his name, but his thoughts seemed foggy and unusually slow. Kaito looked around, and saw that at the circus, there were many beautiful women seated at a bar, some of them drinking and some of them not. All of the women looked different, and all of them seemed to be smiling at Kaito.

"Feel free to roam the circus," the tall, brown-eyed man offered, gesturing with his hand.

Kaito nodded, and began to wander around the circus. The circus was clean, and there were plenty of rides. Kaito even met a girl! In fact, he met many lovely girls, who seemed interested in him. Mr Shion felt very loved indeed.

What Kaito did not know, was that the circus was old and unkempt. Actually, there were no girls at all - only black magic. Kaito was really wandering around a dirty circus, with the owner watching his every move, making sure that Kaito was enjoying himself.

Finally, after Kaito had enjoyed himself thoroughly, one of the girls - the most beautiful and lovely brown haired woman - offered him a place to stay. The attractive blue haired man accepted shyly, and let himself be lead by the lady.

What he didn't know, was that he should've said no right there, and gone back to his own home. Or his father's. Or anywhere for that matter - just away from that girl and that evil, evil circus.

Kaito however was unaware of this warning, and was lead to a friendly, white family home. He could see inside, too! There were people, and children. The house was so sophisticated looking and fashionable, it was a home he would have loved to live in. He turned to talk to the girl but he realised that the girl was gone.

"W-where are you….?" he asked.

"Hello, Kaito." The tall man again! What was he doing here?

The tall man plunged his hand into one of his suit pockets, and produced a key with a flourish. He handed it to Kaito, closed the man's hand and patted it. "Here you go. Go inside, Kaito."

The Shion man agreed quickly, and went inside. The tall man closed the door, and locked it.

Kaito was ordered up carpeted stairs, until he came to a sterile, all white corridor, white doors with small windows on either side. He thought he could hear a distant scream, though he wasn't too sure. The corridor looked endless.

Kaito looked around, to find that once again he was alone. He swallowed nervously. A door on Kaito's right began to open with a loud creaking sound. Kaito's heart was beginning to pound. He was all alone.

Or so he thought.

Kaito felt many strong hands shove him into the open door. Inside, there was a white table and a red chair. Kaito felt the urge to sit down, and he did so. He thought how squishy the chair felt, and began to feel a little more at ease.

What Kaito did not, was that the squishiness of his chair was actually because the chair had a corpse lying upon it, the eyes still struck with terror.

The tall, tall man entered the room, and smiled cryptically, looking Kaito up and down.

"Kaito, are you hungry?"

"I sure am." Kaito replied, feeling awkward and puzzled.

"Good." The man with the brown eyes left the room and, came back with a plate. He presented it in front of Kaito.

"Are you crazy!" Kaito exclaimed, looking down at the plate.

On the plate, there was a raw chicken breast.

The man shrugged, and took the plate away. After a few minutes, he came back again. The chicken breast had been cut into cubes, and the man was holding a meat cleaver.

"Eat it."

Kaito looked down at the chicken and gulped. Couldn't you die from eating meat raw? He looked at the man for a moment, confused about his lack of utensils.

"I _said_, eat it!" The man roared, pushing the cleaver dangerously near the young man's face.

Kaito gingerly picked up a cube of the chicken with his forefinger and thumb, noticing how slimy it was between his fingers. With his other hand, he held his nose, and gulped the chicken down. He could feel it, slimy as a snail, almost trickling down his throat.

Kaito continued to eat the chicken, until there was just one cube left. There was a rather large blood clot attached to the chicken, and Kaito of course did not want to eat it. In fact, he didn't want to eat chicken ever again.

But, you must be careful what you ask for.

"I…I can't eat that." Kaito stuttered, dangerously close to being sick.

"Well I can't leave you hungry boy!" The tall man declared cheerfully. With that, he left the room.

He waited. 1.…2.…3.…

Kaito would now be able to see the room as it was. The tall man stopped using his awful magic. Though, ignorance is bliss.

Kaito shuffled in his seat, and felt something underneath him. He looked down slowly, unaware that a corpse was in between himself and the seat. The _red_ seat, that had originally matched the room's colour scheme.

Kaito yelped, jumping off the chair and knocking it over, causing the body to roll. That was the last straw. The Shion boy vomited loudly in the white room, now fully aware of the stench of the corpse. His heart was sprinting now, just like he should've done when he saw sight of the dreadful circus. Kaito backed himself into a corner, away from the bloody chair, and the body, and his own vomit.

The tall man chuckled to himself. Kaito's terror had only just begun.

The circus's owner entered Kaito's room again, after approximately thirty minute. The blue haired boy's eyes were red from crying, and his clean clothes were stained with sick. Kaito would have been disgusted, if he were not terrified.

"Now Kaito," the tall man said gently, beginning to strap Kaito into a straight-jacket. His long fingers avoided the vomit stains on his victim's shirts. " We're only here to help. Eat up."

Kaito was once again confused. Who was 'we're'?

A few white cloaked men trooped into the room, each of them holding a plate and a syringe. One of the men was holding a chainsaw. There were five of them, all of them smirking.

"Eat." The cloaked men chanted, while the man with the chainsaw began to decapitate the dead body, which had been pushed into the corner of the room. Cold blood dripped lazily to the floor as the man worked.

After around ten minutes, each plate was filled. A plate of head. A plate of fingers. A plate of arms. And a plate of organs.

Firstly, the fingers were offered to Kaito, who was working in a cycle of screaming, crying and whimpering. The plate was thrust into his face.

"N-no-no-no-no-no!" Kaito insisted, shaking his head. His eyes were practically popping out of his face; wild and terrified.

The first man shrugged. Kaito's choice was fine by him. The scientist beamed, before plunging his syringe into the side of Kaito's neck.

The blue haired man yowled as tall man watched in interest.

Then, the second cloaked man offered his plate of arms. Kaito once again refused, trembling.

He yowled again as the scientists shoved the syringe into the other side of his neck. Kaito's pupils began to dilate. He thought he could feel his teeth _grow_.

Afterwards, the _third _man offered _his_ dish. The tall man watched impatiently, tapping his fingers as Kaito refused the plate. The head on the plate seemed to be staring at Kaito.

"You monster", the dead man's head snarled, causing Kaito to yelp. The words he used everyday seemed to be slowly taking a back seat in his mind.

Just before the third man could inject Kaito, the tall man grabbed the syringe and slammed it into Kaito's throat.

"Listen up, Mr Shion," the tall man growled. "You're going to eat these delicacies, and you're going to enjoy them. Understand buddy? _Understand!_?" The tall man, who did not have a kind bone in his body watched as Kaito spluttered. He then retched once more, and the men in the room stood back, disgusted.

The last man brought forward his plate of organs. He lifted up the bloody heart with a gloved hand and held it in Kaito's face.

Kaito, feeling less like himself, licked the heart cautiously. To his surprise, it didn't taste too bad. He licked again, before tilting his face forwards and beginning to nibble at it. The cloaked men began to grin at one another. The tall man watched with narrowed eyes.

But now, Kaito was getting into the swing of things. His thoughts had stopped completely, at this point in time, though of course, he was still capable of thought. He bit into the heart, and didn't even mind when blood began to smear across his nose and mouth. His teeth _were_ sharper. He was becoming less human, and yet, he didn't care.

Kaito finished the heart, and even began to lick the blood which was now all over his lower face. He tucked into the other organs, before crunching on the fingers which snapped every time he bit them. He devoured the arms quickly; pulling the veins out and sucking them into his mouth. It was like eating slightly crunchy spaghetti. Eventually, he even ate a little bit of the head; treating himself to the eyeballs. _Squelch. _He no longer cared if they were staring at him or not.

The tall man grinned happily. In a way, he was proud of his little creation. He went over to Kaito, who looked at him eagerly, hoping to be rewarded with affection..

Kaito was patted by the tall man. "Well done….Pochi. I always wanted a pet called Pochi." The man began to laugh manically, before leaving the room. The cloaked men trailed after their boss, the man with the chainsaw stroking the newly named 'Pochi' on his way out. Pochi didn't understand why the man looked pitiful and happy.

Pochi sat in the room, waiting for someone to come back and talk to him, or play with him. No one came though. 'Pochi' ended up just how he had started, really.

_Unbearably lonesome._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please review if you have the time! I wasn't sure how I did with this chapter - plus concrit is welcome. :-)


	3. Back to Haunt Her

**Dark Woods Horror.**

**Meiko.**

* * *

><p>Meiko, was a hard working lady. She was confident and talkative, although rather opinionated and loud. Meiko wore her hair short and neat, and had a good figure that she was very proud of.<p>

You _could_ say that Meiko's main weakness was her short temper. When she lost her temper she got very rude and insulting, and could be hard to calm down. She had gotten fired from jobs and kicked out of bars because of this flaw. She just could _not _control herself.

In fact, getting herself kicked out of bars happened often - to the embarrassment of her friends and herself. She got kicked out of a bar the night that she formed an, allegiance you could call it, with the dreaded Dark Woods Circus.

She staggered out of the bar, '_Festival!'_ that night, half drunk and groggy; still clutching her unfinished drink (which had been poured into a paper cup). She glugged from it as she wandered, earning either stern or pitiful looks from strangers. She had no idea where she was going. The only thing she knew was that she had been kicked out of a bar, and this time, her friend weren't coming with her. They'd had enough.

The young woman took one last gulp from the paper cup before wiping her mouth and throwing the cup to the floor bitterly. She didn't even have a _job_ anymore, and her CV was awful. The only thing she felt she was good at were her musical accomplishments. People said Meiko's singing made them feel happy, and even nostalgic. But the same people also said that the lady would never make it into the industry, due to how difficult she could make it to work with her.

The woman began to wander towards the outskirts of town, almost feeling like something was _pulling_ her towards it. She began to realise how dark it was getting, and how quiet this part of the town was. She hadn't seen anybody for the past fifteen minutes. For the first time in a long time, Meiko felt afraid that her future wasn't going to work anymore.

But, then, she saw the circus.

She couldn't help but notice how wonderful it looked. There were people chatting; people high above on stilts, which had always fascinated her, and of course, jugglers, who she found extremely entertaining. What pleased her more, was the lack of clowns. She'd never liked them. Her father used to say that if she didn't behave, The Clown would come get her. They would rip out her guts and use her skin to make those big, long clown shoes. Although The Clown never did gut her, or make her skin into shoes, he had came. Many times had The Clown-

Meiko snapped out of her thoughts as she was greeted by a tall, tall man. He bowed to her, and kissed the upper side of her hand, his gorgeous golden eyes lingering on her. He had the eyes of a majestic lion.

Though of course, lions do things that aren't very majestic at all. For example, they are always looking for prey. _Fresh meat. _

"Greetings, Meiko," the golden eyed man said, his mouth upturning at one corner. His voice was so smooth, and gentle.

Meiko looked up at the man, feeling smaller than she'd ever felt in her whole life. "Hello!" A faint blush appeared across her face. The tall man had already charmed her.

_Fresh. Meat._

"How is the music going?" The man enquired, looking down at the brown haired woman. He knew exactly what he had in store for her.

"Not too good….." Meiko sighed, looking at the floor for a second. "What a wonderful circus you have!"

"Yes, Meiko. Go explore, my darling. You may stay for as long as you care to stay, but don't be too long, as I have important news for you!"

Meiko nodded, entering the circus. Inside, there were golden eyed lions, and tigers and exotic dancers that did not dance on the floor, but danced upside down on the roof instead. There was even a talking monkey, and plenty of fine food on display. The place was enchanting.

Or so she thought it was. In fact, the lions and tigers were stuffed, with dull lifeless eyes. The dancers were mannequins, controlled by ropes and pulleys. The talking money was just an old one eyed doll, and the food was only stale bread, and slimy creatures that could be found underneath a large rock, or log.

Meiko stayed for hours in the circus. She danced and she sung, and she even ate a little.

Though what she thought was chocolate was actually just dirt. Her noodles were worms, and the vegetables in the dish were in fact just dead centipedes and moths.

She was happy though.

After she had thoroughly enjoyed herself, she went back to the entrance, where the tall man had been waiting. Watching her every move, he smiled at her, revealing grimy yellow teeth, although Meiko was dazzled at by white she _thought_ his teeth looked.

"What did you want to tell me, by the way?" Meiko asked the tall man casually, not caring that she knew nothing about him. Her mind was confused with booze and manipulation; she couldn't find the common sense she needed to escape her fate. How unfortunate.

"I can get you _in."_ He said simply.

"Into what?"

" The _industry._" The tall man replied, his tongue slithering over his teeth. Meiko's eyes widened.

"How? When!" She asked eagerly, practically jumping at the tall man.

"Follow me." The man clicked his fingers, and began to walk. Meiko followed obediently. She liked to be obedient. If she wasn't obedient, then The Clown would come and hurt her. All over, again and again and again. She didn't want to see The Clown ever again. In fact, The Clown had been pushed to the back of her mind, since her father died. The Clown had never been again, since then.

Finally, after the walk, the pair reached a big white house. Meiko saw how clean the house was, and smiled.

The tall man glanced at Meiko, and smirked discreetly. He knew _all_ about Meiko, and her fear of her own father. No, no, 'The Clown'. He didn't have an ounce of sympathy, that Meiko's childhood had been tainted by her father's tales and physical abuse. 'Oh, no,' the circus owner thought to himself. 'Not her _father's_ abuse. The _Clown's_, abuse, right?'

Peering inside the young woman's mind, he nearly laughed aloud. She was returning thinking like she did as a child; insecure and unconfident, and so very, very afraid. She hadn't thought like that in years.

The tall man led Meiko inside, and she began to smile even more brightly. The house was filled with music. The atmosphere was so special.

He led Meiko further, until she reached the white corridor, with all the little white rooms. The music was so beautiful.

"_Help us! Help us, somebody, please!"_ The blonde girl's screams fell upon only the tall man's ears. That twin had been trouble, the tall man thought. Not that it mattered much. Soon enough, she would become quite profitable. Her _and _her retarded brother.

"This is your room," the tall man smiled kindly, banishing the thoughts of his other 'projects'. "Make yourself comfortable."

Meiko opened the door and nearly screamed.

_The Clown!_

She looked at the tall man, who was still smiling at her expectantly, as she had not yet entered the room.

"T-t-t-th-"

"Go on in, dear."

Meiko looked back inside the room, and realised there was nothing there. No clown, no anything. The room was just pure white.

She nodded and went inside, looking back at the tall man once. When she walked into the room, suddenly, a black chair and transparent table had appeared.

"Take a seat." The tall man offered, a sharp edge in his voice.

Meiko sat on the black chair, her back straight as a pole.

"Now Meiko," the tall man began, using the same endearing tone as always. He had one palm rested flatly on the table. "Before you can get into the industry, there's something I need you to do. I need _you_ to work at my circus."

"I can't do that!" Meiko protested. "It's so far out of town. Plus I have no circus skills!"

The tall man shrugged. "Okay then."

But nobody ever really got away from that man. _Never._ Some people said he was the Devil himself.

Meiko sighed in relief, closing her eyes for a second. When she looked up, the tall man was gone. And in his place stood-

"Hello, Meiko! Remember me?" The Clown chuckled cheerfully. His face was slim, just like her father's. He had angry, bulging brown eyes, and a shocking wig of multi-coloured hair. His eyebrows were defined by black paint, and his cheeks were as red as roses.

"Of course you remember me!" The Clown giggled. He then turned around, bent down and stood back up, holding a folded black belt. "And I bet you remember this too!" He said, waving the belt in front of Meiko's face.

Meiko breaths were coming fast and short by now. Her hands were clammy as she stared up at The Clown, petrified. It seemed like her father had come back to haunt her.

"I know who you are," Meiko stuttered quietly. "You're just my dad. You can't be real. You died, and you know what? I spat on your _fucking grave_!" Meiko screamed, tears beginning to run down her face, as a result of the pure terror she was experiencing.

"Don't be disobedient, sweetheart." The Clown growled, pounding the folded belt against his hand.

"You're _dead. _You're _dead,_ you're _dead, you're dead!"_ Meiko insisted, screaming the words and clutching the sides of her head. The Clown roared, bringing the belt over his head to attack the her.

Meiko waited for the hit, that she had forgotten for so, so long. The pain.

But nothing came.

She looked up, still crying silently. And there, in The Clown's place, was the circus owner.

"I can make him go away."

Meiko stared.

"I can make him go, and never ever come back."

Still, she couldn't reply.

" The Clo-"

"Don't say his name!" Meiko yelled, still breathing unevenly and trembling.

"Work at my circus."

"But I don't wan-"

And suddenly once, again there was The Clown, the belt raised high above his head-

"_I'll do it! Make it stop! Make him leave!" _Meiko half screamed and half sobbed. The tall man took The Clown's place.

"Okay Meiko. Welcome to the circus." The tall man grinned, shaking his new employee's hand.

You _could _say, she had sold herself to the _Devil_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, what do you guys think? Scary, or not so scary? Leave your thoughts/comments if you have time to review, please! :-)


	4. Number One

**Dark Woods Horror.**

**Miku.**

Miku Hatsune lived on the streets for a year. She had not seen her parents for that year. In fact, she hadn't seen them for two years, since the awful fire that had ruined her house - and life, for that matter. She had then gone to live with her Uncle, who was nearly as awful as the fire. He reminded her every day that he did not like her, and did not want her. She lived with her uncle for a six months, until he lost his job. He told her to go to the homeless shelter, as she was not welcome any longer.

And so, she lived on the streets. She became very thin and pale. Her teal hair was unkempt and dirty, as were her clothes.

The tall man didn't even have to perform an illusion to capture Miku. He didn't have to do anything, really. The tall man approached her, and picked her up, in his strong yet lean arms. The Hatsune girl didn't protest - she was much too desperate. The illusionist took the teal haired girl to her new 'home' quickly, not wanting to stay in public for too long. He didn't like people very much, unless he could benefit from them.

Once inside, the tall man did not need to do anything more, except for dump Miku in a white room. She hadn't seen anything too bad, and her room was pure white except for a beige straight jacket in the corner, and the blood surrounding that corner.

Miku waited in the room. She did not know how long for, and she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was the warmth. The fact that she could feel her fingers again. Her nose had stopped running. The girl wiggled her toes happily, feeling lucky. A man in a white cloak came in and gave her a brand new shirt. It had a big red number one on it.

Later that night, Miku awoke, hearing something. She'd noticed that the place where she was, was very, _very_ quiet. 'What's going on?' Miku thought to herself. She could hear footsteps. If her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, then she could also hear a faint whirring noise.

Miku didn't feel very alarmed. She peeked out of her little window and saw two twins walking down the corridor with a man in a cloak.. They looked familiar, and she realised that she could remember faintly that they had looked out of their little window when she arrived. They both had blonde hair, and as they passed, Miku noticed that the boy had quiet eerie looking eyes. He looked distant.

Miku didn't feel alarmed at all. Until the screaming started.

"_Don't hurt him_! _Leave him be! Let me-_" The screams were cut off suddenly, and replaced by an odd gurgling, sobbing sound. Miku pressed herself against the window, though all she could see was white. The twins had been taken to the red room at the end of the corridor. It was the only room that had no window.

Miku heard one more thump, and then the whirring stopped. She didn't feel so lucky anymore.

After that event, things went back to normal. Miku sat in her room all day, and sometimes the tall man would come and tell her stories. A particularly kind cloaked man usually came with him, and sometimes he would tell stories. But, the tall man's were always better. Those two men made her relax, but only very slightly.

However, one day, the kind cloaked man came by himself.

"Come on Miku," he said blandly, pulling on her hand. He was sweating.

"Number….one." Miku insisted, tugging gently at her shirt.

"Come on, number one." The cloaked man corrected himself, leading Miku down the corridor. Miku smiled. She was number one. Her shirt said so.

Finally, after what seemed like an endless corridor, Miku and the man reached the red room.

"Why is there….no window?"

"Some rooms don't _need_ windows." The man explained, opening the door for Miku. She walked inside. The room was - as usual - white. There was a transparent operating table in the centre, with belts and straps at the side. The operating table was dirty looking, a few droplets of blood still lingering upon it.

Behind the table, was a lady, all dressed in red. She had her hands behind her back and the edges of her brown hair was coated with a dark brown mud, that looked an awful lot like dried blood.

Miku stared at the woman.

"Number….one." She repeated, once again tugging gently at her shirt.

* * *

><p>The first thing that the lady in red did, was start up her chainsaw. Miku recoiled; the weapon was growling at her. However, Miku was not scared of death. She had been quite sure she had been approaching it, and had nothing left to live for, really.<p>

Meiko, all dressed in red, swung the chainsaw at the young girl in the room, and with a loud crack, it sliced through her head. Miku's body dropped to the floor as the head began to roll towards Meiko's feet. Meiko always noticed that as soon as she killed someone, she began to enjoy it - she did not know that that was part of the tall man's magic. She began to laugh loudly, placing her foot upon Miku's head. The face of the girl was enough to give anyone nightmares - the mouth was still hanging open, and the eyes were lifeless. Flecks of blood rested on Miku's dead cheeks. The heat was already draining away from her.

Meiko then kicked the head away, and it hit the wall. There was another crack. Meiko shrugged; any broken bones could be fixed. The head rolled again, until finally it stopped in a corner, it's face covered by masses of teal hair.

"Well done." The tall man appeared in the room, and clapped. He then helped Meiko rest Miku's body on the operating table, although of course, there was no need to restrain her with the belts and straps.

"What do you want doing with her?" Meiko smirked, her eyes fiery. The tall man rummaged in his pocket, and somehow brought out one goat leg, that was far too big to have been in his pocket. He pulled a surprised face, and stuffed his hand into his other pocket. Another goat leg was found.

He threw the legs at Meiko. "Have fun. I'll be watching."

With that, he clicked his fingers, and was gone.

Meiko stared at the goat legs for a second, before turning to see that in the corner where Miku's head was, there was a tray of knives, thread, needles and various other things. Miku's head was now dripping blood from the neck, and there was a small stick of bone jutting out of her. _Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat_, went the blood.

Meiko ignored this, and picked up a meat cleaver. She went to the body and paused, thinking.

Then she swung the cleaver down on the top of Miku's left thigh. It cut through the flesh easily. There was little of the pulpy, red meat, so Meiko found the bone quite easily. She then began to saw through it, the bone and saw making loud sounds as Meiko worked. Finally, the woman got through the bone and could easily chop through the rest of the flesh.

She picked up the decapitated leg and looked at it for a second, before tossing it in the corner where the head was.

"Pochi will appreciate that," Meiko said to herself, as she began chop through Miku's right thigh. Soon enough, Miku's legs had both been tossed into the corner.

The leg that she had left was also beginning to drip. _Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._ Tiny stumps of bone protruded from the salmon pink flesh.

"Hardly any meat on this one though." Meiko muttered, picking up a needle and thread. She took one goat leg, and positioned it, so the human bone and the goat bone clacked against each other. Meiko then began to stitch the leg on. She did this for Miku's other leg too.

After that, she shoved the body off the table, and it crumpled on the floor. Miku's new hooves clattered as they hit the ground. The young murdered then placed Miku's head on the table, and closed the head's mouth. It was making her feel uncomfortable.

Miku's eyes stared at Meiko accusingly as she fished around in Miku's head - she'd made a hole with a hammer- and pulled out Miku's brain.

The brain was grey, and dripping. Meiko thought she saw it pulse, but that was probably imagination. Meiko touched it. It felt a little like a rough jelly. She could feel the veins, but what creeped her out was that the brain was still _warm._

The tall man suddenly appeared again, making Meiko jump. He looked at the brain, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"Don't fiddle too much. But you can take off this part," he said, pointing to a part of the brain, and tapping it. "This part is the cerebrum. You may chop it off if you want. It controls memory."

Meiko shook her head. She'd had enough copping and cutting for today. She put the brain back into Miku's head, hearing the plop sound it made.

For the first time in a while, Meiko felt a little bit sick. The tall man had disappeared, and she was all alone in the room. A slumped body on the floor, and the sounds were making her crazy. The blood.

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Kinda, gore-y, right? :L What do you readers all think?;-D


	5. The Two Tall Ladies

**Dark Woods Horror.**

**The Two Tall Ladies.**

* * *

><p>Haku Yowane and Neru Akita, did not start off as being tall. In fact, they weren't tall at all. Haku Yowane had long silver hair, and unusual scarlet eyes. Her hair shined in the moonlight as her and her blonde haired friend, Neru, walked through the forest near the outskirts of town.<p>

"Neru, why do we have to be here?" Haku whined, looking around with an anxious expression.

"It's just a little fun, Haku," The seventeen year old insisted, glancing up from her mobile phone. "Plus, I've heard there's a _killer_ circus around here!"

Neru Akita was confident for her age, and highly opinionated. However, she could also be extremely stubborn and lazy. Neru and Haku were a strange pair - they were the complete opposites of each other. Haku was quiet and generous with her kindness, but very insecure. You _could _say that those two brought out the best in each other.

Or _maybe_, they flawed each other further.

The two friends heard a light gust of wind. "Yes, Haku. This is only for a little fun."

Haku yelped, as Neru turned around. The younger of the pair eyed the stranger suspiciously.

"Who are _you?" _She asked, stepped in front of her older friend protectively. The girl's golden eyes narrowed, and she put her hands on her hips - as she often did when she was annoyed or suspicious.

"Ah, my dear girl," the stranger said. Haku noticed that the stranger was very tall - at least six or seven foot. He towered above the pair like a skyscraper. "I am the owner of that _killer _circus, you mentioned." He smiled, and offered his hand.

Haku nearly remarked on the man's lovely fuchsia eyes. They were enchanting.

"No way!" Neru exclaimed, shaking the man's hand enthusiastically. "Pleased to meet you, _sir._" She continued, not even a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Haku could already tell that Neru was trying to get them into the circus at a haggled price.

"Pleased to meet you too, my dear. And who is this?" He asked, peering down at the silver haired lady.

"Haku Yowane," Haku said, reluctantly stepping to Neru's side and shaking the man's hand. Afterwards, the man looked at his watch, before gulping.

"Well ladies, I must run," he smiled cheerfully, before pausing. "Actually, you know what? Did you two want to get into my circus?"

Neru nodded quickly, tugging a little at Haku's hand, which had slipped bythe silver haired woman's side.

"Well then. If you girls could just do me a _tiny_ favour, then I'll let you in free!" The man declared, nodding back at Neru. He then noticed Haku's doubtful expression, and smiled at her gently. "Here, I'll give you some directions to where I'll need you to be for this favour. That way, you can have some time to decide."

The man then quickly drew a map, and handed it to Haku.

"See you later!" Neru waved, as the man began to walk away. "Didn't he have the loveliest blue eyes, ever?"

"They weren't blue. Were they?"

"They _were._ Haku, please go to the circus! If you don't, I'll leave you here in the forest."

Haku frowned. "But we don't know what he wants us to do, yet!" She whimpered, twirling the end of her long ponytail.

"Oh, it'll be something stupid." Neru muttered, once again tugging at Haku's hand. She watched as Haku shrugged, and looked at the crudely drawn map.

"This way." Haku pointed.

* * *

><p>The map lead the pair to the back of the circus that the tall man owned.<p>

"Isn't the circus marvellous, Haku?" Neru said quietly. Haku nodded, and looked around for the man.

"The man isn't here."

Neru rolled her eyes, and pointed at a long hut, a little way away, that seemed endless. It was so long, it was more like a corridor. Not really a hut at all. "Maybe we're supposed to go in there?"

"Are you sure that's a good ide-"

Suddenly, the tall man's head poked out from the hut's door. He waved at the ladies, and gestured at them to come forward.

Neru rushed to the door, pulling at Haku's hands. "Come on!" Haku followed, and forced a smile for Neru. They entered the hut, and blinked. The room was bright inside. It was white, and there were two strong lights on the ceiling. There were two long tables, that also looked endless. If they had ran to the other end of the hut - which would've taken quite a while - they would have seen the long straps, and the group of cloaked men.

"Please lie down, ladies. I am just conducting an experiment. Don't be alarmed! I will just be seeing how your bodies react-"

Both Neru and Haku heard the words drown out. Haku lay down reluctantly, squeezing Neru's hand before she did so. Neru took the left table, and lay down, closing her eyes for a second.

Suddenly, four cloaked men - two for each table- began to strap both Neru and Haku to the tables. They also injected the pair's legs, arms and stomachs. Haku began to panic, looking at Neru. She looked at Neru until the tall man's face blocked her vision.

"Please calm down, Miss Yowane," he soothed, even stroking her forehead gently. "You shall be out of here in no time at all!"

He then stood up straight, and waved his right hand gently up and down in the air. He then bounced his second and third finger against each other, and a tape measure appeared between the said fingers. Firstly he measured Haku.

"Five foot three," he murmured, wrinkling his nose slightly with distaste. He then measured Haku's shorter counterpart. "Four foot eleven!" He scoffed. "Start on this one," he gestured to all five of the cloaked men. A steady mechanical chiming could be heard, as Neru felt a gentle tug on her feet. After a while, the gentle tug began to pain the teen.

"Hey, stop it!" Neru growled, looking down at her feet as beads of liquid positioned themselves on her eye's waterlines. They seemed to be quite a way away from her.

"Don't complain." The tall man snapped his fingers. The tugging on her feet stopped.

"Thank you."

But then, the tugging began on her arms, plus her shoulders and collarbone.

"It hurts, stop it!" Neru cried, wishing she could wipe her eyes as tears began to fall down her face. Her face scrunched up, and she began to scream. Her voice echoed in the room. Her stomach felt rather funny.

"Don't worry….Just elongation…." The circus owner muttered to the cloaked men, who all nodded in response.

"W-w-will you please stop?" Haku asked cautiously, worried about her best friend. Neru had always been there for her, and now she needed to repay all the favours she owed.

The only response she got was a steady, mechanical tick, from the machine at the end of _her _table. Her arms were being pulled upwards and her legs were being pulled in the opposite direction. At one point, her shoulder dislocated, and the machine had to be stopped - if only for a maximum of two minutes.

Neru was now trying to thrash around on her table, screaming profanities and trying to kick her feet at the tall man, who stood teasingly at the end of her table. Haku was sobbing on her table and trying to ignore the pain in her legs and arms. What she did not know, was that the elongation session was just the beginning.

Haku watched as Neru's feet began to get closer and closer to the tall man. The younger girl was still screaming at him, crying at the same time. But, she went too far.

The tall man looked at Neru for a second, before holding his hands palms up at chest height, and thrusting them outwards. A glass bowl appeared in his hands, and inside the bowl was a sickly, neon green liquid. _Acid._

The man looked down at Neru, still smiling.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, before throwing her head back and clenching her teeth as more pain shot through her.

"There's no need to be so disobedient." The tall man snarled, holding Neru's chin with one hand and the bowl with her other. He then began to drizzle the liquid into the young girl's eyes.

""W-w-what are you doing!" Haku demanded meekly, as Neru thrashed around on the table.

"Make it _stop!_ It _burns, it's burning my eyes!"_

The mechanical snapping stopped, and that could be heard was the echo of Neru's voice.

"It's stopped….." Haku whispered. Neru lay still on the table, and for a moment Haku thought the girl was dead. The tall man was stroking the teenager's head, whispering things into her ear.

Haku looked to her right, and a cloaked man had appeared. There was a man on her left side, too. They were both armed with large, blunt knives.

"W-w-what are you-"

Haku was interrupted as one of the men swung his knife down just above Haku's knee. She inhaled sharply with a pained expression, as blood began to shoot out through her skin. It was staining the men's knives.

Haku looked across to Neru, about the scream something, only to see that the tall man was tracing his fingers across Neru's right knee. He then yanked at her leg, and it broke right off! Neru had her eyes closed peacefully, her head lolling to the side of the table. Yet, the girl with was still crying. An ugly piece of bloody bone poked through what was left of Neru's leg. The other part of her leg had been placed neatly at the end of the table. The tall man began to do the same to the blonde girl's other leg, but no screams were earned.

Not from Neru, anyway.

Haku yelped and arched her back as the end of her right leg was taken from her. A cloaked man had already begun to saw away at her left leg, but all the woman could think of was the blood, spurting everywhere now.

As soon as both of the victims had had their lower legs removed, the tall man fetched a bucket. Inside the bucket were an assortment of human bones - Haku could hear them clanking against each other inside the bucket. Bone after bone was fitted against each of the victims legs, and pushed against the tender bone that actually belonged to each of the women.

Afterwards, real human flesh was stitched onto each girl, and then injected. The flesh felt like their _own_. Then, the transformation was done.

"Well done girls!" The tall man said jollily. Each victim had traces of acid spiralled along their faces and legs - punishment for their acts of disobedience. Neru's eyes were closed firmly, and when she opened them - which she did as the tall man spoke - they were bloodshot, and her once golden eyes were tinted with flecks of red. "You're very tall now! In fact, Haku, you're eight feet tall! How impressive."

He then glanced at Neru. Her head was stilled hung over the table. " And you my dear girl, have had an equally impressive growth spurt. Seven foot five!" The man giggled, and then ordered the cloaked men to slacken the tight belts that had restrained both Haku and Neru. He then instructed the ladies to crawl off of his tables.

Both of them obeyed. When Neru showed reluctance, a trail of acid was poured from the nape of her neck to her spine. She shrieked, and began to make her way off the table.

They were both then forced to change clothes - in front of the tall man and his cloaked men. Neru was ordered into a blue dress, with black lace along the border, whereas Haku was dressed in a long black and blue pinstripe suit. The pair noticed that the clothes were baggy.

Afterwards, they were told to go outside. Haku nearly toppled over; she wasn't used to being so tall. Neru clung onto the taller woman as she walked, avoiding the tall man. The tall man lead them a little way into the forest, where he found two pairs of large stilts. The stilts were at least four foot high!

"Get on them." Neru and Haku glanced at each other, though Haku could barely meet her friend's eyes. "_Go on_!" The tall man roared, impatient.

Neru took the first step, and stood on the stilts. She began to walk, though she could only just maintain her balance. The stilts were covered by her long dress.

Haku followed suit, and also stood on her pair of stilts. They fitted under her trousers nicely.

"Now dance," The tall man instructed. "Remember to _smile_ ladies. I shall be watching. Girls, remember. I am _always _watching." The tall man then walked the two even taller women to the front of the circus, before disappearing inside.

"At, a-at least, I get to dance with you." Haku stuttered, holding her hand to Neru. The words had seemed to catch in her throat. Their bodies didn't feel right anymore. Each time either of the two moved their legs, they could hear the bones that weren't their own rattle against each other.

Neru accepted Haku's hand gratefully, and the two began to dance clumsily. Neru's dress brushed against Haku's legs as they danced. They danced with their arms outstretched, waltzing slowly around the perimeter of the circus.

They danced for hours - they danced until the very last person had left. The circus had plenty of business.

Neru then rested her head against Haku's collarbone.

"I'm sorry Haku." The younger girl whispered, tears beginning to fill her eyes again. Haku's own eyes darted around suspiciously, her head filled with paranoia. She squeezed Neru's hand discreetly.

"Ssh, Neru. The circus is _fun_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I don't know why, but it took me a while to kind of, get into this chapter. Anyway, what do you readers think? Plus, special shout-out to RosairoLenFan02, who actually reminded me to do this chapter with Neru and Haku. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Happily Ever After

**AN: **This is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you have time - all reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue. <strong>

The tall man and his circus thrived. Although nobody ever really knew who the tall man was, or what he looked like, he was happy at the circus. He didn't deserve to be, but you _could _say life's just like that.

The Kagamine twins were distorted into a two headed freak. Len's brain was tampered with, and he slowly grew into a better speaker. He also seemed to be more intelligent. Rin and Len lived like Yin and Yang - Rin being the positive and her brother being the negative. They often handed out flyers in town, before going back to the circus to be jeered at. Len urged Rin to escape, but Rin had always been to afraid of the acid. Len's face and neck was covered in burn marks, whereas Rin's complexion was clean. Rin never stopped feeling guilty.

Pochi never left the circus. He was actually decently content there. He ate all night and slept all day. He only ever got whipped if he disobeyed his Master. The only thing Pochi didn't like about the circus were the name that the crowds yelled at him. As he crunched his way through bones, and bit his way through flesh, the crowds would scream at him for being a monster. Things rarely got out of hand though - partly because Pochi was restrained in a straight jacket. Religious people would often shout to Pochi that he had not only been abandoned by God, but that he had been used as an example so that people would behave like good, God-fearing people. Pochi didn't listen. He had decided that his Master was strict, yet fair. Most of Pochi's memories had been wiped away. The only parts of Kaito left were the physical attributes, and the anxiety of not being loved. Master loved him. Pochi was so sure that Master loved him.

Meiko, never got into the industry. The closest she got was humming to herself. She hated life and made it clear to the tall man. Her spine was decorated with acid, though nobody ever saw, apart from the tall man. Meiko wasn't allowed to go out to town to pass out flyers. The one time she had gone, she had attempted to run away. The tall man had simply appeared behind her, with a hand firmly on her shoulder and said: Remember, I am _always _watching. After that incident, Meiko's act for the circus was changed. She would cut her arms off for a live audience, and then after the show, the tall man would sew them back on. It hurt, every single night.

Miku eventually killed herself. The morning after she did, Pochi was woken up, and the rest of the acts were called to see the tall man. He held the dead girl by her neck, and shook her in front of each person.

"You see? She's in hell now. It seems like I can't trust many of you freaks. If I see anyone even _thinking _about suicide or escape, I can assure you, I will make your pitiful lives much, _much_ worse."

Miku was then fed to Pochi, who ate her reluctantly in front of spectators. He was whipped that night, for mourning his dead friend.

And the two tall women? They waltzed around the circus every night. Neru drew into herself a little more, and only really came out of herself when Haku and herself were alone in the hut behind the circus. The pair had pushed the tables together, and decorated them with old, stolen blankets from town. They tried to forget about the straps and belts every night, though they rarely slept. They would spend their nights talking, in between long, lengthy silences. Neru apologised every single night, though Haku never replied to her apologies with words.

The circus became well known, all around Japan. Some people insisted that it was just an urban legend, whereas some people swore that they had seen it, glistening in the distance. It was never properly investigated. People never truly realised how easy it was to get to the circus.

Firstly, they had to want something - with a passion. Maybe, they wanted to look after someone. Maybe, they wanted to be loved. Maybe, they wanted to live out their dreams. _Maybe_ they wanted to feel alive again, or maybe, they just wanted to become closer to their friend. It was as simple as that.

Then, the said person would feel pulled towards a certain direction, or if they were truly unfortunate, the tall man would come and collect them himself.

And finally, they just had to enter the circus. Though, I would never recommend it. It was all as simple as that.

So. What do _you truly desire?_


End file.
